BIG BROTHER WITH ANIME AND GAMES WOOHOO I'M IN IT!
by Phantom-Renegade
Summary: Hi there fans!Welcome to another Phantom Renegade Story!This time it's lots of characters in a Big Brothet style contest


Anime Big Brother!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!  
  
Sean:Welcome.I don't own big brother or anything in this fic except the plot and that probably isn't even original..I DO HAVE £18! Is that something!?Oh well that's the disclaimer done on with the show!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Contestants:Gohan(Cell Saga),Amy Rose,Sonic,Knuckles,Super Sonic,Shadow,Sora,Tidus,Mario and Spider man.  
  
Sean:We're not evil unlike those wall street fat cats so we have a T.V and a Sega Genesis,gamecube and PS2!WOOHOO!  
  
Gohan:I brought the outfit I made that looks like Mr.Picollo's.  
  
Amy:I brought a gameboy Advance and Sonic advance 2.  
  
Sonic:I brought Sonic 3!  
  
Knuckles:I brought the Knuckles Plug-in!Woohoo!*High-fives Sonic*  
  
Super Sonic:How did I get seperated from Sonic?Oh well I brought a Sonic Adventure.  
  
Shadow:I brought Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.Beat that!  
  
Sora:I brought a few Brand New Kingdom Hearts Top Trumps packs!And The Kingdom Hearts Game!  
  
Tidus:I brought FFX.  
  
Mario:I brought Super-a Smash Bros.-a Mellee!....-a  
  
Spiderman:I brought a case of webbing.  
  
Sean:Okay now that that's done with let's get going!Oh yeah,Tidus.  
  
Tidus:Yeah?  
  
Sean:There's a Sphere Pool.  
  
Tidus:WOOHOO!Sean:Everybody this is different from Big Brother!YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE IN A CASTLE MUAHAHAHAHAHHA*Coughs*Now where was I?Oh yeah....HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!  
  
Everybody:-_- so?  
  
Everybody:*Enters castle*  
  
Tidus:It's bloody huge!  
  
Sean:You're first task is....HOLD ON!There's only 1 girl I'll bring in a few more...*Clicks fingers and Rikku(FFX),Erika(Medabots),Sasami(Tenchi Muyo),Tikal(Sonic Adventure) and Sakura(Card Captors).  
  
Erika:*Walks over to Sean and slaps him*YOU LEFT MY FIC UNFINISHED YOU JERK!!!!  
  
Sean:I'm not quite sure I deserved that...  
  
Rikku:*Slaps him*MINE TOO!  
  
Sean:I don't think I deserved that one either...  
  
Sakura:YOU LEFT ME ABANDONED IN THE UNIVERSITY!*Slaps him*  
  
Tidus:I'm guessing you didn't deserve that one either?  
  
Sean:No,that one I may have deserved....  
  
Jack Sparrow's voice:THAT'S MY BIT!HE STOLE MY BIT!  
  
Sean:Am I the only one that heard that?  
  
Super Sonic:Heard what?  
  
Spooky music plays  
  
Sean:*Clicks fingers and Aeris(FFXII) appears*  
  
Aeris:*Walks over to Sean*  
  
Sean:Are you going to slap me for some random reason?  
  
Aeris:No  
  
Sean:Phew!*Lowers gaurd*  
  
Aeris:*Hits Sean with Staff*YOU ONLY NOW INCLUDE ME IN A FIC!JERK!  
  
Sean:I KNOW I DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!!!Oh well....  
  
Sonic:Where are the dorms?  
  
Sean:No dorms.We sleep like animals here.....which should suit Erika just fine...  
  
Erika:*Grabs a rock*  
  
Sean:JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING!!!!!  
  
Super Sonic:So what do we do now?  
  
Sean:Your first task is to find the golden chao that's hiding in here.The first person that finds it gets 1 wish within our power!  
  
Super Sonic:You mean this one?*Holds up a golden chao*  
  
Sean:ummmmm yeah!Okay what is your wish?  
  
Super Sonic:I wish for two wishes!  
  
Sean:*Sigh*Very well what are your wishes?  
  
Super Sonic:First of all for lots of green chaos drives.  
  
Sean:Done.And secondly?  
  
Super Sonic:For a restraining order on Amy!  
  
Sean:Done.Okay, your drives are in the attic  
  
Super Sonic:*Runs up to the attic.*  
  
Sean:Now...there IS a chao garden.It's sort of like the chickens they had in Big Brother.You must keep them alive.But first you must find it.That is your current task.  
  
Sonic:If Super Sonic get's a restraining order does that include me?  
  
Sean:No, you are seperate bodies therefore it only applies to him okay?  
  
Sonic:O_O Oh damn!I know who I'm voting for!  
  
Amy:Sonic how could you!  
  
Sonic:Like this...*Runs upstairs*  
  
Sean:THE GENESIS IS THE OTHER WAY!!!  
  
Sonic:Oh...*Runs the other way and into the games room*  
  
Sean:*Walks into the games room and switches on the Genesis(A.K.A: Mega Drive) and puts the Sonic And Knuckles cart in and puts in Sonic 3*  
  
*******FLASH TO SCREEN*******  
  
Super Sonic:*Flies onto the island*  
  
Knuckles:*Hits him,takes the emeralds,does a stupid laugh then runs*  
  
Sonic:*Runs until he gets to a drop then spin revs into a rock which cracks,leading him into the special zone!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~SPECIAL ZONE~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic:*Gathers all the blue spheres and gets a Chaos Emerald*  
  
~~~~~~~~~NORMAL ZONE~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic:*Finishes Level and is fighting Robotnik when the screen blanks out*  
  
@@@@@REALITY?NOOOO!@@@@@  
  
Sean:Who turned that off!?!?!  
  
Amy:You're not playing Sonic Until you take away that Restraint order!!!  
  
Sean:It doesn't apply to the normal Sonic only Super Sonic now...CAN I PLEASE FINISH MY GAME!?!?!?  
  
Amy:Hmph!Fine!*Walks away*  
  
Sean:Hold on I'm having a notion...I'm gonna make my own game!With everybody in the house!*Clicks fingers*done...  
  
Sonic:What system is it for?  
  
Sean:Ummmm lemme check.....Gamecube*Hands it to Sonic who starts playing it*  
  
Sonic:Hey how come your character get's the best stats!  
  
Sean:Because I made it!  
  
Sonic:Well at least I'm 2nd...aren't I?  
  
Sean:Super Sonic so technically yeah normal Sonic is 3rd.  
  
Sonic:Okay.....*Plays it at light speed*Done.Nice game....  
  
Sean:Look out here comes Amy!Run!  
  
Sonic:*Runs*  
  
Amy:Have you seen Sonic anywhere?  
  
Sean:*Devil version pops up on his shoulder*Don't tell her man!Lie lie LIEEEEEEEEE!*Devil pops up on other shoulder*YEAH LIEEEEEE!!!!!!!*Sean*Aren't you meant to be an angel?*Devil*Ummmmmmm*Dissapear*  
  
Sean:Nope can't say I have  
  
Amy:Oh,really?How come this game is completed already then?  
  
Sean:Ummmm....I'm a great gamer?(BTW I AM)  
  
Amy:Listen here bozzo!IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SONIC IS OR I'LL TELL ERIKA AND RIKKU WHERE YOU ARE!  
  
Sean:Hmmmm a girl that is always trying to get some off of me(Erika) And a girl I like(Rikku) He went THAT-A-WAY*Points to a closet*  
  
Amy:Don't lie to me!  
  
Sean:Ummm okay he went upstairs.  
  
Amy:Good!_*Storms off*  
  
Sonic:*Comes out of the closet that Sean pointed to*  
  
Sean:Hehe,I knew that would work ^_^  
  
Sonic:YOU TRIED TO RAT ME OUT!!!!  
  
Sean:^_^;; ehehehe erm Don't tell Rikku and Erika where I am....please?  
  
Rikku:*Walks in*Why not?*Runs over to Sean*  
  
Sean:Look a bear!*Points behind Rikku*  
  
Rikku:*Closes in on Sean*  
  
Sean:Ummmmmm Look it's Sean!!!*Points upwards*  
  
Rikku:*Looks up*Huh?  
  
Sean:*Runs to the other door*  
  
Erika:*Walks in that door*Leaving so soon?  
  
Sean:Shazbot!O_OWhere do I go now!?!?!?!?  
  
Erika:I'll teach you to leave my fic unfinished!I know the one thing that scares a warrior like yourself!TALKING TO GIRLS!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Rikku:NO!You're not hurting my Seany-kins!!!!  
  
Sean:*Is paralyzed with fear**Thinking*Does she think I like her?Dear god no!  
  
Rikku:*Holds Sean*You leave him alone!  
  
Sean:*Blushes*  
  
Erika:*Grumbles and leaves*  
  
Rikku:Looks like we're all alone now ^_~  
  
Sonic:No you're not!I had to watch all of that...THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!*Runs out*  
  
Rikku:NOW it looks like we're alone!  
  
Sean:Ummm O_O'  
  
Rikku:*Head starts going down towards Sean*  
  
Tidus:*Bursts out laughing*  
  
Sean:PLEASE IF THERE IS ANYONE THERE THEN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rikku:*Drops Sean and searches for Tidus*  
  
Sean:*Seizes the opportunity and runs*  
  
Tidus:*Runs aswell*  
  
Sean:Huff-puff thanks...alot....  
  
Tidus:No...problem...  
  
Rikku:*Is heard coming up the staircase*  
  
Sean:*Runs into the sphere pool and hides*  
  
Rikku:*Jumps into the sphere pool*  
  
Sean:Crap!*It just comes out as bubbles**Swims up past Rikku and out of the pool and into the closet and locks it behind him*  
  
Voice:There you are!  
  
Sean:Huh?*Turns around and see's Amy with her eyes closed*  
  
Amy:I knew you would come around Sonic!I think It'll be more romantic if we close our eyes.*Kisses Sean thinking it's Sonic*  
  
Sean:WAH!!!AMY I'M NOT SONIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amy:*Opens eyes*Huh?WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sean:YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCET TO STOP YOU!!!!SORRY,SORRY,SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
Amy:*Cries*I wanted my first to be with Sonic!!!!WAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAA  
  
Sean:*Shudders*At least my first wasn't with Rikku.....  
  
Rikku:*Is walking around outside*  
  
Sean:SHHHHHHHH!  
  
Rikku:Huh?  
  
Sean:Uh-oh...  
  
Rikku:*Opens closet and see's Sean and Amy*AHHHHHH!  
  
Sean:It's not what it looks like I swear!!!  
  
Rikku:AMY AND SEAN!!!!???? THIS ISN'T RIGHT !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sean:NO!!!I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING WITH HER!!!I WAS JUST HIDING!!!!!  
  
Rikku:*Cries*Don't lie to me!*Runs downstairs*  
  
Sean:RIKKU!*Chases after her*RIKKU WAIT!  
  
Rikku:*Is talking to everyone*Ad then h-he kissed A-a-amy!*Bursts into tears again*  
  
Sean:I CAN EXPLAIN!!! You see I was hiding from Rikku and Amy thought I was Sonic and her eyes were closed and she kissed me but I pulled away right away, I swear!!!  
  
Rikku:R-really?  
  
Sean:Yeah!  
  
Rikku:Okay...YAY!*Jumps at Sean*Are you gonna kiss me to say sorry?  
  
Sean:How about no....  
  
Rikku:You're my boyfriend though!You have to!  
  
Sean:Okay okay!*Kisses Rikku on the cheek*Can I get up now please?  
  
Rikku:Yessum!^_^  
  
Sean:Why does she think I'm her boyfriend?  
  
Sonic:Now you know how I feel!  
  
Sean:Yeah!  
  
Super Sonic:Hey guys look what happened to my chao!*Holds up the golden chao which has quills and is really fast*  
  
End Episode 


End file.
